


Мечты, сны, явь

by polosaty13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: В мечтах Сани всегда была прекрасная девушка.В сны Сани проникала совсем другая женщина.Явь была жестока.





	Мечты, сны, явь

В мечтах Сани всегда была прекрасная девушка. Невинная и милая. С румяными щечками и пшеничными волосами, прикрытыми синим шелковым платком. Он встретил её, когда их взвод проезжал мимо одной деревушки. Пошли с товарищами к колодцу, пополнить запасы, напиться и, в конце-то концов, освежиться после долгой жаркой дороги. Девушка же тоже пришла за водой, держа на правом плече расписной кувшин. Кроткий взгляд в землю быстро привлек внимание военных и они окружили девушку, отвешивая ей комплименты, забрасывая вопросами, пытаясь приобнять. Сам же Сани мялся у колодца, не решаясь подойти ближе, узнать цвет ее глаз, подержать за руку. Возможно даже, она только ему скажет хоть словечко. Даже пропоёт. У такой замечательной девушки наверняка ангельский голос.  
Но так и не решился.  
Через пару часов, обновив свои запасы, отряд пошел дальше.  
Затем ту деревушку снесло с лица земли ударом бомбы.  
В сны Сани проникала совсем другая женщина. Грешная, желанная, хитрая. Привлекательная своими шелковистыми черными волосами, которые так и хотелось потрогать, нежной фарфоровой, но чересчур белой кожей и таинственными красными глазами. Почему-то, во сне она виделась мужчине лишь по пояс, лицо скрывала веером, но в глазах пылала такая буря чувств и эмоций, что просыпался он каждый раз с мокрыми штанами. Сон стал для солдата ещё более желанным, чем раньше. Каждый раз он надеялся увидеть низ ее красного кимоно, убрать подальше веер, развязать оби, разрисованное зелеными цветами и распахнуть края одежды, чтобы, наконец, увидеть всё, что она могла предложить.  
В одном из боёв Сани был тяжело ранен. С горячкой, он очень долгое время провел в госпитале. Но, благодаря этому, всё узнал.  
Женщина наконец убрала от лица веер, показывая узкие белые губы, на которых застыла хитрость и похоть. Опустила опахало ниже, ведя по краю своего кимоно, всё ниже и ниже, заставляя Сани постоянно облизывать губы от предвкушения. Говорила что-то о Хэби. Это было ее имя? Название клана? Какая разница, его ждало наслаждение!  
Но ниже пояса у девушки был огромный змеиный хвост с белой чешуей.  
Видя отчаяние, разочарование, ошеломление на лице мужчины, она смеялась, истекая ядом. Сняла с себя всю одежду, обнажая идеальные груди, после чего обхватила Сани хвостом, сжала, не давая дышать. И поглотила.  
Явь была не менее жестока. Никаких девушек, никаких женщин. Лишь товарищи, командир и постоянное путешествие. Мало кто помнил, куда они шли, с кем дрались. Знали точно — сражались за веру и идею. За них поднимали автоматы, убивали и умирали. Каждый вечер останавливались отдохнуть, зная, что утром наденут те элементы военной формы, которые разрешалось снимать, повяжут на голову куфию, возьмут в руки оружие, на плечи рюкзак и пойдут дальше, прокладывать путь.  
А что там, за горизонтом?  
Конечно же победа.  
Каждый в это верил.  
Только Сани знал правду.  
Его застрелили за попытку дезертирства.


End file.
